One Very Long Conversation
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: The course of a conversation via letters...a very long conversation.


**Hello everyone! The following is a gift-fic for the one and only Mythweaver! (Really, just look at her account name, there is a '1' in it!) I bet you will have no idea what this is now that I've told you that, right?**

**Just a quick little something I wrote up for her. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dearest Rydia,

It's been a few months since I've had the pleasure of seeing you and having the displeasure of hearing you nag me.

How are things? Any spells gone haywire lately? Any battles against Eidolons to gain their names that I've missed?

I ask a few of our friends, but they all told me that if I wanted to know about you I should ask you myself.

Did you tell them to tell me that?

-Forever awesome, Edge

* * *

How dare you send me a letter? And how dare you call me dearest!

If you think that mere time is going to make up for you ignoring me at our mutual friend's wedding, then you are sorely mistaken.

I am not pleased, your highness, and I don't know why you bother to contact me.

I am not so easily impressed. This you should know by now.

-Rydia

* * *

Beautiful (and hopefully forgiving,) Rydia,

I happened to send that letter in hopes that you wouldn't still be mad about that.

Can't you recognize a symbol of peace when you see one?

I'll have you know that I keep seeing things around me that reminds me of you and your rather explosive temper, and I thought it was about time I checked in with you.

Besides, I heard about spoony bard holding that reconstruction celebration and I didn't want that to be the first time I'd talked you in, what, a year?

But if you want to hold a grudge, then fine. I'll just occupy my time with all our other friends.

-Unworriedly, Edge

* * *

Your majesty,

Forgiving? If I was not forgiving you would not still be alive.

Neither would Cecil or Kain for that matter.

I supposed it has been a long time, and as much as I still don't understand you, I also have no desire to send my Eidolons after you.

I too heard about the celebration and was glad to hear that Damcyan has taken no time at all to recover.

Beyond my better judgment I write the following; you are forgiven, though I still want to know why.

-Sincerely, Rydia.

* * *

Dazzling Rydia,

Sincerely? Well, it's better, but it's still so formal.

I'm glad to be forgiven. But not surprised. After all, how can you stay mad at me?

I'm a little surprised that Damcyan is having a celebration over this. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's great the castle is rebuilt or whatever, but you didn't see me holding some party to brag about my castle getting rebuilt.

Although, perhaps I should. Then you would have to come to visit me.

Anyway, are you going to the celebration?

-Unequivocally amazing, Edge

* * *

Edge,

It has not been enough time since I forgave you for you to try and invite me to your kingdom. Did you really think I'd say yes?

If I didn't say yes the multiple times you asked me while we traveled together, what made you think that I would say yes now?

-Sincerely, Rydia

* * *

Lovely Rydia,

I figured that since you are going to this reconstruction celebration, that you would have to come to mine.

I assumed you only turned me down so many times before because you know, it was a pile of rubble.

You are going, aren't you?

-Edge

* * *

Subtle

* * *

One word? You sent me a one word letter? You didn't even sign it! If I didn't recognize your handwriting, I may not have known this came from you.

And you had to pay to send that letter, what a waste of Gil.

Unless, of course, you are independently wealthy, in which case I really know nothing about you.

Then again, I saw the Feymarch; it wasn't exactly paved with streets of gold.

By the way, you still didn't answer my question.

* * *

I note that you didn't sign this last letter either.

I am not independently wealthy, but I'm glad to know that we were both equally unimpressed with each other's homes.

I had planned on attending the celebration, naturally. I am looking forward to seeing everyone again, and I also will be glad to see Damcyan rebuilt.

Why is it so important for you too know? Are you planning on ignoring me there?

-Rydia

* * *

Rydia,

Are you still mad about that?

And for the record, being unimpressed with my home when it had just been attacked is unfair. It looks much better now. You should come and see it.

Also I note you said you were excited to see me, so you should be nicer.

-Persistently, Edge

* * *

Edge,

I said I was excited to see everyone, not that I wanted to see you.

Pay attention.

Also?

Subtle, Edge. But give it up. I am not coming to visit you anytime soon.

Also?

I am still mad about that. I don't recall you ever saying you were sorry or giving me an explanation as to why you thought it necessary to completely disregard my presence last time we actually saw each other.

You're trying to bait me. It won't work.

-Un-affectionately, Rydia

* * *

Rydia,

It is working. You keep writing me back.

I'm an everyone. Ergo, you are excited to see me.

Subtle? I wasn't trying to be subtle. I practically spelled it out for you. Never say never, High Summoner. I know that someday, somehow, I will convince you to come here to visit.

But anyway, we'll see each other soon enough.

-Infamously, Edge

* * *

Your royalness,

You won't actually be on time. In fact, I'd wager you won't even show up.

On a serious note, what is happening? I heard a rumor that the Tower is glowing?

Is everything alright?

-Sincerely, Rydia

* * *

My favorite summoner,

You heard it was glowing? Who's spreading rumors? But, your concern has been noted and logged, Riddles.

I will too be there, and I will be on time.

-Edge

* * *

Edge,

You didn't come.

I win. As usual.

Stop calling me all these ridiculous nicknames. Have you forgotten how to spell my name?

There was something I wanted to ask you.

How did you know that the mysterious girl in the tower wasn't me? Cecil said she had him fooled, and the twins told me it was you who realized she was imposter first.

But, how did you know? To see her in my shape surprised even me.

-The only summoner you've ever met, Rydia

* * *

You didn't go either! Neither of us wins.

It was obvious it wasn't you. Cecil's an idiot, clearly.

Wrong shade of green for the hair, wrong color of blue in the eyes and…

You know what? I'm going to stop this conversation before you somehow manage to get offended, like you always do.

Instead, let me ask you something.

Why didn't you ask me this when we were at the party?

Oh wait. You were ignoring me there.

Subtle, Rydia.

-Edge

* * *

Dear king of sarcasm,

I wasn't trying to be subtle. I was trying to irritate you.

I do not get offended easily! You're dodging the question, like you always do. I don't know why I even try to have a conversation with you.

Don't bother writing me back unless you have something important to tell me.

-Sincerely annoyed, Rydia

* * *

Dear summoner of dragons and stuff,

I'm writing you back because I have something important to tell you.

I can't recall what it is at this exact moment in time, but I'm sure it will come to me.

By the way, I heard that you were rebuilding Mist? Why didn't you tell me?

I had to hear about it from the seneschal, who apparently heard it from some guy who knows this lady whose cousin works with a man who knows a guy whose brother heard it from a traveler who heard it from his sister-in-law who heard it from that lady Gilbert has hanging around.

What's her name again? I'm pretty sure I met her, but for the life of me I can't remember her name.

Anyway, I'm insulted you didn't tell me.

-Somewhat put out, Edge

* * *

Edge,

I didn't mean to personally insult you. I assumed it was worthy news to travel along the grapevine of gossip.

Although I question the legitimacy of that story you sent me.

Harley. Her name is Harley, and yes, you did meet her at the same time I did.

Honestly, you couldn't remember her name?

That actually does surprise me. She's a woman after all.

Speaking of names, Rosa keeps sending me lists of names. I don't want the responsibly of picking one.

As an expert at getting out of responsibly, I was hoping you could advise.

-Unimpressed, Rydia

* * *

Ouch. But, despite your wounding choice of words, notice how my skills continue to impress.

To get out of it without offending a pregnant, hormonal Rosa?

….

Good luck with that.

However, in my expert opinion, I would have you suggest some ugly name from your own mind. Once she sees your choices are terrible, she'll stop asking.

Right. Harley.

Who names their daughter Harley?

All I remember about her was that she was devoid of personality and horribly uninteresting. And she had an ugly hat, but that's beside the point.

-Completely impressive, Edge

* * *

Dear Edward,

What if she actually likes the name I end up choosing? This is bound to end in disaster.

Harley is a fine name. But this is coming from the man who uses a simplistic and childish nickname. I've always wondered; was Blade already taken?

Rosa's newest choices for names includes the name Chandrakant.

Apparently in means "beloved by the moon" or something.

-Sincerely, Rydia

* * *

For the record,

That's the name you give your child if you want them to be made fun of for the rest of their lives.

They should just name the kid Moon and be done with it.

What language is that, anyway?

Maybe you can help me with something since my expertise was needed by you.

I'm being forced, against my will, to pick colors for…something. I wasn't paying attention when it was first explained to me.

But the purpose of asking you this is; what color is 'orchid'?

Isn't that a grove of fruit-bearing trees?

It is not a color.

-Not Edward, Edge

PS. Blade was not already taken, but mine sounds more mysterious.

* * *

Edward,

Orchid is a purple color. Usually lighter purple then say, plum.

You? Not paying attention? This news shocks me, I assure you.

Moon? That is a horrible name. Terribly unoriginal.

Perhaps Lunarian?

-Sincerely, Rydia

* * *

High Summoner,

If it were Lunarian, then it would be ChanDraKant.

Anyway, is that a boy's name or a girl's name? Not that it matters. It's awful either way.

Why don't they just call it 'light purple' then?

Also, someone is trying to smuggle plants into every room of my castle. And not just plants. Flowers.

I swear, things keep appearing and I have no idea how they got there.

-Currently annoyed, Edge

* * *

Edge,

What's wrong with flowers? Besides, I have a feeling your castle is going to turn out gloomy.

Are you coming to see the baby once it's born? Rosa has even predicted the day of the birth if you want to come to that.

-Rydia

* * *

My castle is not gloomy. It's mysterious and practical.

That's a little creepy that she can do that. How accurate do you think it is?

And no, I'm not coming. Sounds boring. Let me know how right I am.

-To busy to attend, Edge

* * *

Edge,

You are frustrating.

Not everything about you and your home is mysterious.

In fact, I'd hazard to say that nothing about either is mysterious. More like cliché.

Do you have walls that are false to hide treasure, too?

I'll let everyone know you said it would be boring.

-Still unimpressed, Rydia

* * *

Rydia,

Please do. Because it will be.

By the way, do you have any idea where the hell Kain is?

I don't actually care, but it's a little worrisome that he isn't around being all depressed.

Why are there more flowers in my room? When I figure out who is putting these in here, we're going to have words.

-Still annoyed, Edge

* * *

Dear Edge,

They named him Ceodore and the birth was amazing! You would have bored, I have no doubt. But the rest of us enjoyed ourselves.

Kain? How should I know? What, you think he's going to randomly show up in Mist?

Unlikely.

It's probably the seneschal.

Speaking of flowers, my mother's old garden is overrun with weeds. I have my work cut out for me.

-Sincerely, Rydia

* * *

Dear Rydia,

Ceodore?

I guess it's better then Chandrakant…but not by much. That kid is going to have a complex when he grows up, and not just because of the name.

How could you have enjoyed yourselves with me there to entertain you?

He might show up. But, I heard you took a trip to Mysidia, so I was wondering if you'd seen him there.

Seneschal? I doubt it. He's not sneaky, see? He'd tell me outright that he was doing it.

I didn't know you had a garden. Our garden is…probably as uneventful as yours at the moment.

-Notoriously important, Edge

* * *

We had a good time because you weren't there, Edge. Couldn't you gather that from my last letter?

How do you always know where I am? Are you stalking me?

This knowledge would not surprise me, but surely you have better things to do.

By the way, I'll be in the Feymarch for a while. Any letters you send to me won't reach me.

I just wanted to inform you of this.

-Rydia

* * *

Dearest Rydia,

You wanted to inform me that you wouldn't be around after being mad that I always know where you are?

You're such an interesting puzzle, Rydia.

But anyway, you'll have this letter to read when you get back.

It's been boring here.

And the Tower! It's so ugly. I have to look at it. Everyday.

It's right outside my bedroom window.

It ruins the view.

How goes the reconstruction of Mist?

How are those Eidolons of yours?

Reply whenever you get back. I'm currently late for a meeting of some sort.

I can hear the seneschal giving himself a heart attack down the hall, looking for me.

-Sincerely, Edge

* * *

Edge,

So now I'm a puzzle? At least it's not insulting.

I had no idea running a kingdom could be boring.

How hard your life must be.

Why not move your room to the other side of the castle if the Tower offends you that much?

Or, get curtains.

Thank you for asking about Mist.

It is going well. Gilbert visited me the other day. He says that everyone is excited to help.

But I confess; I don't want their help.

I want to do this by myself.

Besides, what does Mist have to offer the world in return? We are not a city, and we are not capable of giving anything back at this point.

I can't believe I just told you that.

If you ever repeat it to anyone, Bahamut will pay Eblan a visit.

-High Summoner Rydia

* * *

You signed the letter as 'High Summoner'. Interesting.

Relax, your secret is safe with me. Although, if you come with Bahamut for a visit, I may have to slip up and tell someone.

I don't think our friends much care about what Mist can give back. I'm pretty sure we just want to help you, Rydia.

Why should I have the move when it's the Tower that's causing the problems?

Forget that I ever mentioned being bored.

Fate is a bitch sometimes.

-Somewhat stressed out, Edge

* * *

Edward,

Oh? I'm dying to know what has caused this little turn around.

And what caused the strange crease marks in this letter…?

When you learn how to uproot the Tower and place it somewhere else, let me know.

I, too, am busy with training and the reconstruction. The good news is that all of the homes and shops have been built. All that remains are the finishing touches.

-Sincerely, Rydia

PS. I'm still not coming for a visit.

* * *

The crease marks is one of the reasons I've been busy. Your letter was a crane for a short period of time.

Don't ask.

It's snowing here.

Do you get snow in Mist?

I'm tempted to hide and throw snowballs at random people walking by.

Then again, whenever it snows I'm tempted to do mischievous things.

I have no idea why.

-Edge

PS. You're always invited to visit, no matter how many times you say you won't come.

* * *

We rarely get snow in Mist, but I have used magic to create it artificially before.

Aren't you always up to no good? Why should the weather change anything?

I will respect your wishes and not ask, but I am dying to know.

You know how curious I can be.

It's nearly the New Year. I can hardly believe it.

It feels like yesterday since we saved the world. I wonder if I'm the only one who feels that way.

Anyway, enjoy your snowballs.

-Sincerely, Rydia

* * *

I may have thrown a few snowballs at people.

But you didn't hear that from me. As far as everyone is concerned, it was a random attack by an unknown person.

Have you been getting the sense something bad is going to happen?

Never mind, I'm sure it's nothing.

It is weird to think it's been so many years since we saved the world. Sometimes I think people forgot we did. We should still be famous, shouldn't we? And get showered with gifts? And have people name their kids after us in honor? And maybe get statues of us made?

-Edge

* * *

Edge,

Famous? More like infamous.

Statues? I hope not. Let's just say I like my quiet little life in Mist right now.

As for feeling as though something bad is going to happen, I have been feeling the same way as of late. I thought that it was perhaps just the time of year, but now its spring again, and I still can't shake the feeling.

It's too strange that both of us share this feeling. We should ask the others if they, too, are wary.

-Rydia

* * *

Dearest Rydia,

If you ever get tried of that quiet little life, you could come visit. Trust me; right now it is anything but quiet. I'm so sick of finding paper cranes everywhere I can't even tell you. In fact, I already wrote this letter to you once, but it vanished, probably for a similar crafting project, and so I am re-writing it.

Sharing the same feelings? That would be a first.

By the way, don't you always go to the Feymarch in the spring? It seems like your last reply was too quick if you had visited the Eidolons…

-Curiously, Edge

* * *

I didn't mean it that way and you know it.

I'm also still not coming for a visit.

I don't want to talk about the Feymarch.

Why are you even asking? Sometimes I think the only reason you write me is to make fun of me. I've had enough of it, especially since I end up divulging information and you say nothing about anything.

It's just like having a conversation with you in person.

I'm done with it. Don't write me back.

* * *

Rydia,

I read that last letter and got the sense the tone of it was irritation, but I'm actually at loss of what I did. This time, anyway.

Did something happen with the Eidolons? You seem extra snappy about it.

In fact, I feel insulted that you took out all that unjustified anger out on me. For once I didn't deserve it.

I didn't even tell you that the leafy shrubs around the castle are in the process of getting trimmed and their wild green appearance makes me think that you need to get a hair cut.

Don't write me back if you're going to be so rude.

-Edge

* * *

Dear Edge,

I'm sorry.

Since you wouldn't let me talk to you at that stupid meeting last week, I'll write you in a letter.

I'm sorry.

Are you happy now? It's rare I feel the need to apologize, but this is one time it is due.

I did snap at you unjustly, and I am sorry.

However, that doesn't excuse you ignoring me again or the fact that you didn't deny anything I said.

Do you only talk to me to make fun of me? If so, why?

I won't write you anymore if that is your wish, but I am sorry about what happened between us.

It feels weird to have had an actual fight with you.

-Apologetically, Rydia.

* * *

Dear Rydia,

Accepted.

And I wasn't purposely ignoring you the other day. We just got talking to undesirables.

It does feel strange to be fighting for real. I don't like it.

I should think, even to you, that it was obvious why I talk to you.

Apparently not, but it is not, in fact, to make fun of you. That just kind of happens. Mutually, you know.

You have to keep writing me. These are the only fun letters I get.

I mean, seriously, Cecil's letters are like listening to some lecture on the finer points of being overly heroic.

I'll admit it; I skim them for important phrases such as:

Danger, monster, doom, moon, money, trouble, airship and your name.

He also seems to send so many! I get three letters from Cecil for every one I get from you.

Disappointing.

You'd better not stop writing me, Rydia, or I'll pay you an unexpected visit instead.

-Threateningly, Edge

* * *

Edge,

Undesirables? Most of the people there are our friends.

I don't like it either. I'm glad we made up.

Obvious? It's not.

I skim them too! He does send a lot, and Rosa sends hers separately so I get a double dose.

You should know your welcome to stop by Mist anytime. Although, I can't imagine you'd be in the area for any reason, meaning you'd have to stop by simply to see me.

-Sincerely, Rydia

* * *

Rydia,

I'm glad we made up too, but it would have been better if we'd kissed and made up.

But all well, it's hard to do that through letters, anyway. Maybe next time.

I would not mind making a special trip there to see you, but it isn't going to happen anytime soon, I'm afraid.

You could always come see me, instead, you know.

Speaking of time, it's about time for another Cecil letter.

-In hope, Edge

* * *

Ha, ha. That is never going to happen, no matter how many times we fight.

Coming to visit you is also probably never going to happen.

I just got my Cecil and Rosa letters yesterday, as a matter of fact. It's hard to believe it's time for Ceodore's birthday again. Are you coming this time?

-Still unimpressed, Rydia

* * *

Never say never, High Summoner, and it will happen.

How old is Ceodore now, anyway? I lost track of time. I wonder if he still has that crush on you that he did when he was little.

I haven't decided yet. Maybe.

-Undecidedly, Edge

* * *

Edge,

It won't happen. Ever.

I think he's turning fifteen, but I'll admit that I'm not sure. Time begins to blur together here in Mist. I forgot my own birthday last year.

He doesn't have a crush on me anymore, I don't think.

But why are you asking? Jealous?

You should come. Or at least come up with a good excuse of why you can't.

-Sincerely, Rydia

* * *

Rydia,

Fifteen? Has it been that long?

Time begins to blur together everywhere, Rydia.

Jealous? No, because I know I'm way better then him.

But, considering you were only, what, seven when I met you, the age difference between you and Ceodore isn't too much, is it now?

I'll begin working up a good excuse. Feel free to suggest any.

-Thoughtfully, Edge

* * *

Mister ridicule,

I was not seven! I wish Rosa would have never made that comment about my real age. You've been nothing but trouble about it since.

And even if I were seven, that's still nearly a nine year age gap between us. That is far too much.

You could always say you were busy running a kingdom.

Oh wait, none of us would believe that one.

-In doubt, Rydia

* * *

Dear Rydia,

I'm not even sure if this letter will get to you, considering that the world has seemed to go to hell.

I get the panic to a certain degree, since the second moon appearing in the sky is probably not a good sign, but I feel like everyone is over reacting.

But regardless, are you alright? Your still in Mist, aren't you? Sometimes I worry about you being that far removed from everyone. We might not be able to help you if you needed us too.

Again, I don't know if you'll get this letter, but if you do, just be careful.

-Edge

* * *

Dear Edge,

I agree that the world seems to have fallen apart in front of our eyes, but this moon…something about it makes me feel uneasy.

I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself. I've always taken care of myself.

Are you alright? With how close you are to the tower, it worries me.

These omens do not bode well.

Be careful as well.

-Sincerely, Rydia

* * *

Rydia,

So, now the world going to hell makes sense. I mean, I'm even a little bit worried what with the meteorites plunging to our planet and leaving gapping holes in the ground.

But I have to admit, our little team here is pretty good.

We could use a white mage though, don't you think?

Ten Gil says this is all Kain's fault.

* * *

Are you truly writing me letters when I am below deck on the same airship as you?

Edge, you make no sense. You could just as well walk down the steps and come talk to me!

-Confused, Rydia

* * *

Are you truly writing me back?

Anyway, I can't come down there. I'm keeping an eye on mister creeper here who apparently can't find shirts or scissors. He seriously needs a haircut. Although I am curious where he got a tan...

-In amusement, Edge

* * *

I'm not playing this childish game with you, Edge.

Creeper? You mean the black mage we picked up? He seems fine to me.

* * *

You are playing this game by replying to me!

He seems fine to you? Really?

* * *

I'm serious. Just come down here and talk to me!

Izayoi looks as though she is getting fed up with running back and forth.

* * *

Izayoi can get over it.

Did she actually say that to you?

* * *

No, she doesn't say anything to me. It's just this look on her face like she's annoyed.

A look I am mirroring at the moment. I am literally right below you!

There? Hear that? I just pounded on the ceiling!

* * *

Izayoi does do that annoyed look pretty well.

I did hear that bang, but it changes nothing. I need to be up here to supervise our flight.

* * *

Supervise? Oh please.

I'm not writing you anymore. Come down here.

* * *

I think you will.

You come up here.

* * *

Tsukinowa now?

And what's this? He delivered the letter with such a flourish and in the shape of a crane!

Ah, so this was what all your other letters meant!

I can't write this out, but since I am on the same ship as you, I'm sure you can hear me laughing.

-Finally amused, Rydia

* * *

Rydia,

I can, but this is the last letter of the day since I see our next stop on the horizon.

* * *

Edge,

Good. Now I will come up.

* * *

Dearest and sweetest Rydia,

This letter is purely to gloat.

I finally got you to visit.

I am laughing right now.

-Amusedly, Edge

* * *

Gloat all you want, Edward.

It took the torching of your castle to get me here. Was it worth it?

-Not amused, Rydia

* * *

Yes, yes it was.

Come on; at least admit it's nice here.

And I told you; never say never High Summoner.

-Still amusedly, Edge

* * *

It smells like sulfur, the floor is covered in ash, the doors are all melted, I got lost in one of your ridiculous maze rooms and everyone here is giving me strange looks.

So no, it is not nice here.

-Still un-amused, Rydia

* * *

It does smell like sulfur. Hmm…that's going to take awhile to get out.

What were you even doing in one of those maze rooms?

It is too nice here!

-Still gloating, Edge

* * *

It is not!

I was exploring, obviously.

Also, surely Zangestu has something better to do then running letters back and forth?

-Tired of gloating, Rydia

* * *

Well, you could always come and talk to me, and no, Zangestu doesn't, I don't think.

Exploring? Did you ask to explore? Besides, it's past midnight, what are you even doing up?

The same you are, most likely.

I can't come to you even if I wanted too! (Which, I don't,) because I can't figure out where anything is in here.

I told Zangestu to not come back to me. He looks tired.

I told him to keep going to you.

You'll just have to stay here longer to figure these things out.

* * *

Nice try, mister subtle, but no. We leave tomorrow morning and I'll be just as glad to never come back here.

* * *

You wound me. By the way, Zangestu did look tired.

* * *

So you sent Gekkou. I don't even know what to say to that except that I am going to bed.

Goodnight.

* * *

Goodnight!

* * *

Dear Edge,

Are you alright?

It's been months since I've heard anything for you, and our other friends have confirmed that you haven't been corresponding.

I'm a little worried. Is this your way of demanding attention? Or perhaps you are hoping I will come to make sure you're alright in person?

I hope nothing is wrong. I am hoping it's merely that you've been busy with repairs and rebuilding and everything after we became heroes again.

Or perhaps you're finally getting that statue?

Please write me back when you get this. It's not that I'm particularly worried, but Cuore was asking. She seems to have attached to you somehow after only that brief interaction on the way home.

She's a funny little girl, but I told her I would check on you.

-Sincerely, Rydia

* * *

Dear Rydia,

Sorry, I was actually out of town for awhile. It took longer then I expected to get back.

No, I'm fine, and no, you don't need to come here to check on me.

I was actually thinking of coming to see you.

Cuore was worried? That doesn't really sound like Cuore.

More likely she stated something obvious; like that I have not been seen in such and such time frame.

Tell her I'm fine, and that I miss her too and I am coming to visit.

Assuming, of course, that your invitation is still open…

-Sincerely, Edge

* * *

Out of town? Where? All of our friends said they hadn't seen you!

Cuore will be glad to know that you are coming. Like I said, she seems to have attached to you somehow.

She did state something very similar.

Of course the invitation is still open.

But this seems a little sudden. Should I be worried?

-Sincerely, Rydia

* * *

Rydia,

No, don't be worried. I just need to tell you something.

I'll try to come as soon as possible, but only if you admit that you and not just Cuore will be happy to see me.

-Edge

* * *

Edge,

Why can't you tell me through a letter? Don't get me wrong, I will be glad to see you, but I get the sense you aren't telling me something.

Cuore is glad you are coming, and if you must know, I am too.

-Sincerely (if not confused,), Rydia

* * *

Dearest Rydia,

I think this is something I have to tell you in person. After all, we've been having this conversation for a very long time and I think it's time to be done with it.

In fact, if I've managed to time this right, I'll show up the same day as this letter.

That is how awesome I am.

See you soon, Rydia.

PS. I love you.

PSS. Please don't fry me with a spell after reading the above.

* * *

**Let me just say, that formatting this once it was on this site probably took longer then writing the whole thing!**

**This was an idea that Mythweaver had mentioned about 'anti-love letters' and I ran with it for her...nothing groundbreaking, but a fun little piece all the same. I hope she (and you,) enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
